tribaltroublefandomcom-20200214-history
Tribal Trouble
Introduction 200px|thumbnail|Tribal Trouble Cover.Tribal Trouble is a computer game for PC, Mac, and Linux. It is a strategy game based around the idea of Native Islanders versus Viking Warriors with a very "cartoonish" twist. The objective of the game is to defeat your opponent by killing his warriors and peons and destroying his buildings. Tribal Trouble has online capability, which allows you to battle people worldwide! The online capability is known as Multiplayer. Tribal Trouble has a campaign mode that gives you battles and objectives along a story line. There are different types of Warriors and Buildings and you have to use each properly in order to obtain victory. To obtain warriors you will need to make weapons for those warriors and to make weapons you need resources. For more information read below. Campaign Tribal trouble has a "Story Mode" which the objective is to conquer every island, or survive, or finish the objective of which it states. There are two "versions" of story mode: 1. The Vikings 2. The Natives. First, you must complete Vikings before you proceed to the Natives Campaign. You can choose the difficulty of your Campaign and create a name for it so you can distinguish it from other campaigns. Viking Campaign During a storm, a viking ship is tossed about, leaving many vikings stranded on nearby islands. In the first mission you control a small group of peons trying to save their cheiftain from the natives on the island. You then continue to pick up other peons and go about looting the natives of their golden statues. Native Campaign The native campaign starts where the viking campaign ends. The vikings come and steal the last of the native statues and so the natives obtain a map of the viking islands. They go and take back their golden statues after a long hard fight through multiple islands. Single Player If you wish just to play against some AIs on a selected difficulty level you can use this option. You can choose up to 5 AIs to face off (6 including you) or, you can have teams. You can have any combination of teams you want; 3 vs 3, 2 vs 2, 2 vs 3, 1 vs 2 vs 3, etc. You may also customize the island on which you face off. you can customize the size, amount of resources, and if you want Native or Northern landscape. Multiplayer Note: This is not to be confused with two or more players facing off on one device. If you are tired of AIs, you can try something a little more interesting and face people all around the world. When you first enter Multiplayer you will be able to create your own account which consists of a username and password. After you create your account, you can create a profile, a name and record of wins and losses, which you can have up to six of. Multiplayer is available to demo users however, they will not be able to create profile for themselves. Games To face off against other players you must join or create a game. When you create a game, you can customize the options similar to Single player excapt, you can make a name for the game* and choose if i is rated or not. *Guests will not be able to make names for their games.